stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe (Season 9)
The ninth season '''of'' UHShe'', also known as '''Dragon Rush UHShe, premiered on December 16th, 2017. The season introduced 2 new players, and twelve returning players, lowering the roster to 14. Production Season Nine of UHShe was presented by StacyPlays and hosted by both her and the PlayUHC server. Unlike other seasons of UHShe, this season featured a twist. Players were selected into random teams of three, and instead of fighting each other to the death to determine the winner, the winning team was actually the first team to be able to kill the Ender Dragon. Teams must also place four Eyes of Ender into the Ender Portal at spawn. Each player starts off with sixteen pieces of steak, one boat, and a piece of flint later given in episode 2. The series follows the 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Due to the large teams this season, episodes have shifted from being 16 minutes long to twenty minutes long, differing from all previous seasons. The intro song is Cataclysmic Molten Core - Jingle Punks. Episodes :Main article: List of UHShe (Season 9) episodes. Episode Participation :Main article: Episode Participation Participants Teams ''Bold indicates a newcomer; other contestants are considered veterans.'' Strikethrough'' indicates disbanded teams. *HeyImBee *[https://www.youtube.com/user/SabraDarling '''SabraDarlingGames']' (SabraDarling)' *[https://www.youtube.com/user/TechnomainaTV ashvinelf] *Phoenixgg2 *stacyplays (stacysays) *Seri! Pixel Biologist! (Seriiiously) *Cheridet *Marielitai *BBPaws *AshleyMariee *banoffee2013 *BasicallyBea *SalemsLady M (Salems_Lady) *Netty Plays (NettyPlays) *Aureylian *MKtheWorst *Mousie (Mousie_Mouse) Elimination Teams/players who entered the End are ranked differently from teams/players that failed to enter Kills Table Individual Trivia *The season was first teased on November 2nd, 2017, with Stacy commenting that she wanted a big season with random teams of three. *The season was likely filmed on December 11th, 2017.Filming Date *Ashley confirmed the premiere date on Twitter, tweeting "#UHS9 Tomorrow 8pmGMT"Ashley's Confirmation *Netty was the first person to take damage. She got shot by a skeleton. *Banoffee was the last person to take damage. **This is her third time doing so. *It is is the first season since Season 5 that Bea did not help host. *It is the first season to include teams to directly follow another season that included teams. *It is the first season with teams of three. **It is also the first time teams were chosen randomly. *It is the first season to not have sixteen-minute episodes, but rather twenty-minute ones. *It is the first Dragon Rush season. *This is the only season in which Stacy died by PVE, not counting her border death in Season 3. *Stacy once again didn't team with the person who killed her the previous season. *She did, however, team with that player's teammate from the previous season (Seri), and Phoenix, who killed her two seasons ago. *Netty and Salem, who play on the Dragon Rush game mode on the PlayUHC.net network consistently, said that they'd be fine as a To2, forming Team Pro. *Another team, Team Time crunch, consisting of Mousie, Aureylian, and MKTheWorst, also were chosen beforehand, because they needed to head off straight after their season ended, however, due to restarting the filming of the season, that team could not make the re-recording and was disbanded. **This makes it Mousie's first ever time missing a UHShe season and first known team to be disbanded. **This also leaves Stacy as the only person who has competed in all UHShe's. **This is also the first season wherein people had to leave mid-recording. *Kaleidow did not make the recording of this season because she had gotten her days mixed up and was moving the day of the recording. Kaleidow Confirmation *According to Phoenix, in response to a commenter, she revealed that Joey Graceffa was planned to participate in this season as Father Christmas, but he had too many plans and couldn't make the recording. Joey's Potential Participation **If this would have happened, Joey would have been the first male to ever participate in UHShe. *This season featured many technical difficulties early in the game. The biggest instance of this was in Episode 2, where many contestants were kicked from the server, and unable to rejoin. Even more chaotic, SabraDarling, a newcomer this season, was shown to have been killed by a spider, when in reality, she was also kicked from the server. Luckily, this problem was fixed later in the episode, with everybody eventually rejoining the server, and Sabra being brought back from the dead. This lead to many episodes being much shorter than usual, due to many participants cutting and editing out some of the technical problems out of the episode. There was also a rule that no PvP was to be in the end but HeyImBee forgot and tried to hit Salem in the end. This shouldn't have been a problem as PvP was off but HeyImBee had fire aspect and Salem was down to 2 hearts due to the fire before dying to the dragon. *Sabra was the first player to revive during a mid-game. *Stacy was the first to eliminate. (Not counting Sabra's false death) *The "Stacy the Bat" gag returns this season. *In episode 3, a player not a contestant named "ImTJ" joined the server, leaving contestants in a kerfuffle. This may have been a misunderstanding since other people can't join the server during a match unless it is a contestant. The issue was later fixed. ** The audience of UHShe think that player was supposed to be in another Recorded Round at the same time, but saying the server stuffed up and put him on the wrong server. *NettyPlays and SalemsLady were the first contestants to enter the End. *This series featured the largest finale episode to date, with 13 contestants reaching the finale. **StacyPlays was the only contestant not to make it to the finale. **Team Coal and Ice failed to participate in the big fight, whilst being alive until the end. ***This also applied to AshleyMariee, as she was in the end, but she never made a single hit to the Ender Dragon. **This is the first season where no one died to PvP. **This is also the first season where all the ladies failed to perish. **This is Netty and Salem's first win. **Many people thought the dragon was going to win. This was proven false. **Sabra finally died in episode 6. **Stacy hinted that UHshe would come back soon by saying "For season 10, we should do something special for our anniversary!" Gallery 'Intro Sequence ' UHShe 9 - Hardcore.png|Ultra Hardcore UHShe 9 - Bee, Sabra and Ash.png|HeyImBee, SabraDarlingGames and ashvinelf UHShe 9 - Phoenix, Stacy and Seri.png|Phoenixgg2, stacyplays and Seriiiously UHShe 9 - Cheri, Mariel and Britt.png|Cheridet, Marielitai and BBPaws UHShe 9 - Ashley, Banoffee and Bea.png|AshleyMariee, banoffee2013 and BasicallyBea UHShe 9 - Salem and Netty.png|SalemsLady and NettyPlays UHShe 9 - Presented.png|Presented by UHShe 9 - Hosted.png|Hosted by AshleyS9Ep1.jpg|UHShe Season 9 Logo References Category:UHShe Category:Series Category:Minecraft series